The Immunologists in the various departments of New York University have united to concentrate on a broad approach to the cellular and humoral aspects of tumor immunology. These include a) the properties of reticulum cell sarcomas in SJL/J and NU/NU mice and immunologic manipulations that promote or restrain tumor growth; b) genetic control of immune response to plasmacytomas in mice; c) origins of the plasmacytoma induced immunosuppression in mice; d) nutritional requirements for plasma cell tumors; e) development of in vitro assays of transfer factor (lymphocyte blastogenesis, lymphokine production, E-rosette formation, macrophage activation) and in vitro induction and transfer of target cell destruction vs. tumor antigens and HL-A antigens by means of transfer factor; biochemical characterization of transfer factor using in vitro and in vivo (human to mouse) assays; f) development and evaluation of in vitro assays of cellular immunity in melanoma patients and clinical trial of immunotherapy with transfer factor monitored by such assays; g) detection of tumor-specific and differentiation antigens in mouse thymus leukemia on thymocyte mitochondria; functional roles of C3 and Fc receptors in phagocytosis by human monocytes and polymorphonuclear cells; identification of immunoglobulin-bearing and complement receptor lymphocytes as the same cell population in blood; studies of antigenic modulation on membranes of a cloned tumor cell population (thymoma) and frequency of mutation at the locus governing expression of the surface antigen THY l.2 (theta). BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Cohen, L., R.S. Holzman, F.T. Valentine, and H.S. Lawrence. Leucocyte dialysates require precommitted antigen-reactive cells to augment leucocyte proliferation. IN: Transfer Factor - Biological Properties and Clinical Applications, A.A. Gottlieb and C.H. Kirkpatrick, Eds., Academic Press, New York, 1976. Erickson, A.D., R.S. Holzman, F.T. Valentine, and H.S. Lawrence. In vitro comparison of TFDM prepared from skin test positive and negative individuals. A.A. Gottlieb and C.H. Kirkpatrick, Eds., Academic Press, New York, 1976.